col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Demon Slayer
is a powerful Epic Melee Hero who has some very special utility keeping him relevant in many game modes despite being outclassed by other melee heroes in many ways. For instance his Attack is mid tier while his hp is not great for a melee hero. His skill was quite useful for being able to wipe out a large number of mercenaries at once but that is no longer even close to being unique. However to compensate for this IGG added some extra effects to his skill which can be quite useful in certain situations. His real utility comes from an aid skill which is unmatched and a very unique divine skill. At its best his aid skill increases the number of mercenaries under the heroes command by 12 which is more than twice as much as the next best heroes. Also the other heroes who increase merc numbers are all Rare Heroes rather than Epic, and only increase specific mercenaries none increasing the number of Witchs. His divine skill can be used to pull certain enemies who can be dangerous to fight where they are otherwise positioned such as the Guild Boss or in Battle Royale. Appearance is a goofy looking black demon who wears a full set of golden knight armor. On his left arm he wields a shield made from the skull of some wicked creature. The shield wraps around his arm and covers over his shoulder. His weapon is a large maul which is blunt on one side with nasty spikes on the other. He used to hold his weapon in his left hand but they changed his handedness when his portrait was updated. Hero Skill His skill originally only had the effect of dealing a large amount of aoe damage to a large area which as unique at the time of his release. Large area aoe damage can be very useful to wipe out swaths of enemy mercenaries in game modes such as Arena, Resources Raid and Guild Clash Defense, and Campaign Clash. The other heroes who can now do so, many of whom are far better at doing so include: Toxic Shaman, Won Ton, Ambrosia, Bullhead, Sapphirix, Ironclad, and others. The skill can however heal him for a substantial amount if there are a large number of mercenaries present. Additionally the debuffs applied by his skill can be quite good. He is the only hero who can debuff enemy dodge rate and while it is not super common to see heroes with much higher dodge than your hit rate will negate it has become common practice for certain players to stack dodge on Landslide, plus Won Ton's aid skill boosts dodge. The skill also increases damage taken, but for a much lower amount than The Berserker's skill or Bullhead's Aid skill, but every bit counts. Active Skill Aid Skill His aid skill originally only increased the number of mecenaries but was buffed to also increase dmg reduction and speed when attacking similar to the aid effect of Arctic Lord as it applies when the mercs agro their first target and does not reapply. Hero Evolve can further enhance his potency by evolving new skills and abilities. Hero Stats Glory Point Stats Notes *You get a for free when your total jewels bought, equals 250,000. *Ironically, seems to be a demon itself, with horns, wings and hoofs. Rare Epic Category:Heroes Category:Melee Heroes Category:Aggressive Heroes Category:Ground Units